


Lying In Wait

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, Mention of Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-01
Updated: 2010-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> prompt 'plane'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lying In Wait

The décor of the airport bar was an unholy mixture of discarded jazz club neon and 1960's psychedelic patterned textiles. Thankfully the lights were dim and the bartender, a gentleman who looked old enough to have watched the first shuttle launch, was willing to spike Duo's coffee with a little something stronger than caffeine, even without confirming Duo's age. The rumble and roar of the planes taking off and landing was just barely audible over the melancholy strains of some crooner who was no doubt long dead. It was not exactly the kind of place that Duo would normally hang out in, preferring light and lots of wide open spaces over dank hideaways filled with the stench of unhappiness.

Duo sipped his second cup of coffee and surreptitiously surveyed the other patrons. Most of them were older, business men in rumpled suits, on travel for their jobs and just trying to kill a few hours before it was time to board a plane and head home to the wife and kids. They all sat alone either gazing into their drinks or studying the walls. One had his calendar open and was furiously making notes as he downed one bourbon after another the way a chain smoker compulsively made his way through a pack of cigarettes, lighting a new one before the old one was completely out. He would be lucky to make it out of the bar let alone to his gate when the time came to go.

The man Duo had been sent to meet was nowhere in sight, but then they weren't expecting him to show for another hour or so. It was important to establish Duo's presence in the bar and likely intoxication before the target arrived on the scene. Alisandre G. Heureta, was a known arms dealer with a taste for teenaged boys, specifically brunets between the age of fourteen and sixteen. After he used them for his own personal pleasure they were turned into drug mules in one of his many illegal side trades. While not exactly a pillar of society his money meant he was protected by several of people who claimed to be just that.

Trowa had wanted the mission as well and he was the only other pilot who fit the parameters, but Une had decided that Duo's softer features and smaller frame made him the better candidate and they were both willing to do what it took to tip the odds their way. The guy was a predator and everyone who had ever run afoul of his work wanted him off the streets. Thus far Alisandre had managed to evade local police, drug enforcement and Preventers while making himself out to be the victim of a witch hunt. When news that his latest boy had turned up dead in an alley, Duo had dropped his other cases and gone undercover.  
Hunching further over his coffee to paint the picture of abject misery Duo hid his wolfish smile. The predator was about to discover what it was like to be prey.


End file.
